RAMÉ
by paolasalas-forever
Summary: Ramé/ˈrameɪ/ Algo que es tanto caótico como hermoso al mismo tiempo [Temporada 1]
1. Disclaimer

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; text-align: center; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 12.5pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: center; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-VE;" R/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: center; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: center; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: center; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" align="center"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Helvetica','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; mso-fareast-language: ES-VE;"No soy dueña de Teen Wolf ni de ninguno de sus personajes o trama. Solo soy dueña de mis personajes y sus historias de fondo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: center; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 18pt; text-align: center; line-height: 18pt; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" align="center"em style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"Tampoco soy dueña de ninguna de las imágenes, gifs o música usados en esta historia. Créditos a sus respectivos dueños y autores, aunque los desconozco en de la mayoría. /em/p 


	2. 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74c4df80f42b4406cd28705fb9e90e3e"La vida suele dar muchas vueltas, todo puede cambiar en menos de un minuto y por desgracia nadie puede predecir en donde vas a terminar a fin de cuentas, Abbey Queen era una prueba viviente de ello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b64b65c3b367834c9a4d6840dddc21d"Nacida y criada en California, con una educación modesta y una familia cariñosa, podría decirse que había corrido con la suerte de una 'vida perfecta' .A sus 16 años era una de la chicas más populares de la segundaria -junto con su mejor amiga de casi toda la vida Lydia Martin- con un prometió bastante decente y futuro prometedor. Podría decirse que estaba destinada a una vida perfecta, que pena que las cosas no sean tan sencillas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b298830bd2c4a649da45eeb390b6710b"Mirando de vuelta a sus primeros años de vida, se preguntaba qué tan diferente hubiera sido su vida sin la serie de trágicos acontecimientos que la llevaron hasta donde estaba en este momento; si un hombre lobo no hubiera asesinado a su familia biológica y la hubiera mordido, transformándola en lo que es hoy. Si era honesta consigo misma; en realidad no extrañaba a su familia, su padre había sido un alcohólico y su madre una drogadicta sin remedio, sin mencionar que su hermano era un depravado de primera; para ella, ellos no habían sido su familia, la familia no te trata de manera tan desagradable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81f54d28d4307fcfda369862d96b7e09"Aun podía recordar esa noche, recordaba haber visto la luna brillante por su ventana justo antes de ir a dormir, recordaba despertar en medio de la noche por ruidos extraños; pero sobre todas las cosas, recordaba el rojo, en las paredes, en los pisos... y en esos ojos. Esos ojos monstruosos que la observaban a través de la oscuridad, que la perseguían a través del bosque mientras escapaba despavorida de su casa, esos que la miraban fijamente mientras clavaba sus colmillos en su pierna. Luego todo se volvía oscuridad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43073af246e75a14cfd818cd32f92dc8"Lo siguiente que podía recordar, era estar en una habitación de algún tipo, con una mujer vendando su pierna. Su nombre era Talia Hale. Ella fue la que le reveló el mundo sobrenatural y le explico lo que había pasado con la su familia. Pero sobre todo, fue la que le dijo las consecuencias que tendría la mordida de aquella bestia, la transformación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cd728ff875443fbbd58e98f71c9e6c7"Debido a su edad, los signos del cambio eran apenas mínimos en la muchacha, así que Talia solo le expuso los conocimientos básicos sobre los cambios que tendría que atravesar con el paso del tiempo. Le enseño lo básico de su mundo, y lo que significaría ser uno de ellos. El resto de la familia no se opuso e incluso la aceptaron gratamente como parte de ella, tanto fue así que Talia pidió su custodia completa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4bff2c07cc8c1810bff5008a9cf7788"Todo estuvo bien por unos años, hasta que la tragedia azotó. Un misterioso incendio, que acabo con casi todo el legado Hale, a excepción de tres personas; dos adolecentes que habían estado en la escuela y una niña que casualmente había escapado al bosque antes del fuego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c978aeb75b4d00d94948362068b7c97"Laura, la mayor de los tres, sabía que no sería sano para una niña como Abbey moverse constantemente de cuidad en cuidad, así que decidió entregarle su custodia a una pareja que había sido amiga de su madre durante muchos años. A pesar de la inminente separación, ambos hermanos mayores prometieron mantenerse en contacto. A día siguiente, ambos ya habían dejado la cuidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="741f531341cad5da16b963828904a1c4"Mantuvieron su promesa, ambos manteniéndose en contacto y a diferencia de las llamadas de su hermano Derek, las de Laura era más constantes. Pero el paso del tiempo comenzó a hacer efecto, las llamadas de Laura volvieron menos frecuentes y las de Derek simplemente dejaron de llegar, aunque la Hale mayor siempre intentaba de infórmarle lo que pasaba en la vida de ambos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78c30565146bc1a704552aba11e869ee"Días antes, Abbey había recibido una llamada de su hermana, la cual le informaba su regreso a la cuidad 'para buscar respuestas', dijo prometer a llamar en cuanto tuviera mas información, pero esa llamada nunca llego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3e78644cfad08b8466c34d98c4aa2f2"Aquí es donde nuestra historia comienza, la noche que se escucho sobre el descubrimiento de un cuerpo en el bosque; en la que un adolescente salió a mitad de la noche solo para satisfacer su mórbida curiosidad. Aquella noche que cambio no solo su vida, sino la de muchas personas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0c8c634ed7459954c7bedef8a84cbec4"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"La noche en la que todo comenzó.../span /strong/p 


End file.
